1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod-shaped piezo-electric igniter having an ignition nozzle extended long enough to make it easy to have access to an object to be ignited.
2. Related Art
A conventional rod-shaped piezo-electric igniter is assembled by putting together a liquefied gas reservoir, a piezoelectric generator mechanism, an ejection nozzle, a plus lead conductor, a ground lead conductor, a liquefied gas conduit and other parts in two longitudinal split casing counterparts combined together.
Assembling all the parts in two casing counterparts, however, makes it difficult to automatize assembling work. Also, the conventional structure requires a minus or ground lead conductor in addition to a plus lead conductor, and accordingly extra work and cost are involved.
In view of the above, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of rod-shaped piezo-electric igniter which permits the automatization of assembling work, and reduction of number of required parts and accordingly assembling stage, and hence reduction of manufacturing cost.